The Only Thing Against Us Now Is Time
by muzacgurl
Summary: Jesse and Suze can finally be together, until Paul desides to bring Suze into Shadowland. He reveales his plan to her. Can Suze stop him? Does she even want to? What will she have to sacrifice for the man she loves? Too many questions. read to find the
1. Honestly

****

The only thing against us now is time:

****

Chapter 1: _"Honesty"_

(Post kiss in graveyard)

Jesse spent the rest of the weekend with me before he had to move to the rectory. Sunday was a beautiful day, so we headed down to the beach to take a walk. We found a secluded area where we could talk freely without any weird looks. The morning air was crisp and smelled sweetly of salt. I was enjoying every minute I had with Jesse, since he was moving. Although, he did assure me that he would spend every moment he could with me. He had to convince father Dom that our relationship was the real thing. He did not approve of a ghost dating a living person. Father Dom kept telling us that, Jesse would move on one day, and that could only end in heart break. That didn't matter. We are in love that is all that mattered.

We sat down next to each other (well actually Jesse was holding me in his arms) He brought me up to meet his gaze.

"Susannah I want you to know I will always be here to protect you no matter what. You mean more to me than anyone I have ever known. There are some things I must know. Where were you when you blacked out? What happened to you? Did Paul do this to you? If he did I swear I will..." I cut him off.

"Ok Jesse let me explain." so I did about Paul, Craig, and shifting "... and then Craig disappeared through one of the doors." I stopped for a second. I couldn't tell Jesse about the deal I made with Paul. He would just lecture me on how he wasn't worth it (but he clearly is, worth it I mean.) or he would just finish what he started at the party. That would end with Paul dead or Jesse exorcised and both were bad for Jesse. Also I did not feel like going back up there especially after the cryptic warning Paul's gramps gave me. So I lied. I know I am bad but I am doing this all for Jesse. I hope he will thank me later. "...Paul was kind of shocked by what you did to him, so he decided he would back off for awhile and then he left. I closed my eyes and pictured the house and then I saw you and that is what happened."

"Honestly Susannah?" Jesse said in his all too silky voice. I took this opportunity to kiss him making him forget all about the question, oh and I enjoyed it very much. It was getting late and we headed back home. 

"Suze, dinner is ready." Okay I ate my dinner and excused myself as quick as I could. I told Jesse to wait for me upstairs, seeing as how this was his last night here. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Jesse, as usual, was reading a book on the window seat. He stood up as I entered. Jesse walked up to me and put his arms around my waist and brought me to him.

"Susannah there is something I must tell you. I now know how you feel and now I must tell you that I..." You what Jesse? that is what I was thinking but I could no longer see or hear him. I was back in the one place I feared the most. I could never get used to the endless hallway of doors or the cold fog that encompassed my legs. So many questions ran through my mind. 'How did I get here? Did I shift and not know it? Where is Jesse?' Then I heard footsteps and and all too familiar voice.

"Why do you always have to bring up Rico Suave?"

I froze.


	2. Control and Guilt

(A/N: Well, first of all I would like to thank all of the wonderful readers who replied to my first story. That was so sweet of all of you!!! So I decided to forgo my math homework and write another chapter. This chapter was kind of hard to write but I hope you like it. Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator Series. Meg Cabot writes it, I just enjoy reading it. On with the next chapter.....)

#######################################################################

Chapter 2: _"Control and Guilt"_

I turned around and there was (you guessed it) the devil himself, Paul Slater. I was so angry with him for what he had just done. Jesse was just about to say those 3 little words I longed to hear and Paul had to ruin it. (and this was the second time!) I was just about to bring my fist to his nose when something stopped me. I couldn't move.

"Sorry Suze to bring you here. I know how you hate this place, but I had to talk to you, _alone_. This seems to be the only way considering what De Silvia did to me." From the way he looked you couldn't even tell he had been in an almost life-ending fight. Every part of him was inviting; his dark hair, his dark eyes, and his smile. Wait, what I am thinking? I wanted to scream and yell at him, but my lips would not move. I had so many questions. 'Was he controlling me? How did he bring me here? How could he read my mind?' I closed my eyes to think and when I opened them he was inches away from my face pinning me against a door. He brought his face to my ear.

"...And I have all the answers. Just give me a chance to show you your potential, _our_ potential. You haven't forgotten about our little agreement, have you?" To be honest, I did. Being with Jesse made me forget everything except him. But now that Paul was so close, I was losing myself to him. I think he could sense my fear and vulnerability. He came so close there was nothing between us. My thoughts strayed from Jesse to Paul. How could I be thinking this. This is not me. These are not my thoughts.

"Oh, but Suze, they are." No. I would not believe him. I did not what to give in, but then a part of me did, a small part. His eyes brightened. "I will do you a favor and help your little boyfriend regain his life." 

"What...How...Why would you do that?" Finally I was able to speak, well stammer anyway. I couldn't figure out what he was getting at. "It is simple really. All I have to do is stop him from dying in the first place. You know it is the right thing to do, for everyone. This way he will be able to live a full life and so will you." His words stung me, because I knew deep down that they were true. Paul still had complete control over me and worst of all he knew it. His lips pierced mine and all throughout my body was numb. Paul's grasp grew tighter and the kiss grew deeper. I am ashamed to say I kissed back. I held back as long as I could but I gave in. I could feel a grin break out across his face.

"I thought so. Parting is such sweet sorrow. 'Till we meet again." One last kiss and he was gone, leaving me alone in the dark endless hallway. I felt myself regain some control over my body. I fell and realized what I had just done. I betrayed Jesse. I did not deserve him, he deserved to live, and love without me. I closed my eyes tight and pictured my room. 

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I felt as though I had been suffocated. A cold sweat covered my body. My head throbbed with pain. All of this wasn't because of shifting, oh no, it was because of guilt. I felt it even more because I found that when I woke up I was in Jesse's arms and I noticed the tear stains upon his face. 

To say the least, I broke down and cried.

#####################################################################

(A/N: Why does everything always get between their relationship? There is much more ahead... Read and Review. I will post ASAP!!!!) Thanks again 2:

NiceHayley

reesespeices88 

Clavel

*if you review I will be sure to thank you. If I forget a name, sorry, just remind me. Again thank you it is much appreciated!!!


	3. Shattered

(A/N: I can't believe it!!!! My best friend and I met the one, the only, MEG CABOT!!! It was unreal. I am just so happy so I decided since I will be away until Sunday evening, I will post a chapter instead of homework. I just have to say that Meg is an awesome person. She is so down to earth and just a great personality. I was so nervous, but she was super nice. She signed my PD 5 book and answered the eggplant question (bytheby, it was based on true story) anyway on with the chapter....)

Disclaimer: Don't own Mediator series, i just read them.

*thank you 2:( Reviewers Rock!!!)

Foolish Fish : Thank you

Clavel : There is more to come, just wait and see...

Arda Silverlace : Suze get into a lot of tricky situations. I don't know why, but I would too if it involved Paul. (ok bad me) but what about Jesse...

allhailstitch : (thankx 4 login' in)

Alda Rethe : yes suze is in deep, but there is a way out...

NiceHayley : thanks 4 the comments, (I secretly like Paul and would give in too, but shhh its a secret)

.

########################################################################

****

Chapter 3: _"Shattered"_

I tried to push away, but the pain consumed me and I could not move. He held me so tight.

"Susannah. What happened? You just fell limp in my arms. I thought that you...that you..." "died" I finished his sentence, because technically I did. Tears began to flow from his eyes. All I do is cause him pain. He doesn't deserve this. "Jesse." was all I could say before he cut me off.

"No, _Querida. _There is something I must say before something else happens to you. I thought I lost you and I would never get to tell you how I feel. The priest has advised me otherwise, but I don't care. I cannot give you up. I will not give you up, because Susannah, I love you and I always will." Why was he making this harder than it already is. Those words hurt more than what Paul had said, because I knew it was a lie. He couldn't love me after what I had done or what I was about to do. I hope at least one day he will be able to forgive me and forget. He searched for an answer in my eyes, but I looked away. I used all my strength to stand up. I had to lie to save him from any more pain I would cause.

"Jesse, you can't love me. I'm alive. I need someone who I can introduce to my family and I can actually date. I need someone like..." I knew it would hurt but I had to say it, "...someone like Paul. Jesse I am sorry." The pain was visible and hurt me just as much, if not more, as Jesse. I was giving up my one true love. It looked as if I stabbed him right in the heart. He had just confessed his love to me and I acted like it was nothing. He turned away and glared out the window. 

"You are not to blame, because what you say is true. I was lost in the moment, forgive me. Good bye Susannah." His tone was lifeless and still. He dematerialized and left me. I collapsed on the floor. The tears were endless and there was no one there to wipe them away. I was left shattered and broken. The only thing keeping breath in my body was the fact that soon, he wouldn't even remember my name.

#######################################################################

(A/N: What is she talking about? Why is she doing this? Jesse just said the long awaited "L" word and she totally pushed him away. Oh but soon you will find out why. This was kind of sad. I promise there will me happy times again! I know this was short but there is more to come soon! I will be leaving and didn't have enough time to finish chp.4 but I promise I will post more Sunday night, like two chapters or something. Please Review!!)


	4. Giving Him A Chance

(A/N: still happy!!! Ok I am back from my trip, well it wasn't really a trip, but whatever. Here is the next chapter. again still happy...on with the show...)

Disclaimer: Don't own Mediator series, I just read them like everybody else.

Thank you all reviewers, you know you are, but just in case.

soccerchick13: (I know who you are, hehe, and thanks)

Arda Silverlace: (thanks)

Alda Rethe: ( I know it was sad, but soon happy. by-the-by maybe one day she will make it there, you never know, plus you live in Hawaii, I mean how cool!!!)

######################################################################

****

Chapter 4: _"Giving Him a Chance"_

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Suze, hunny, are you ok? Suze?"

It wasn't some poor, lost ghost or anything it was just Andy. He turned me around to face him. Bad idea. If I thought my headache hurt last night, I had another thing coming. It felt like I smashed my head into a brick wall. At least my heart was numb. Andy took one look at me and said, "Oh. You need some rest. There will be no school for you today. By the way, how did you end up on the floor?" I made up a quick lie. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. 

"Well, I wasn't feeling well and must have fallen off my bed during the night. I must have been dead tired (excuse the pun) to get back into bed." He took it.

"I have to go to work today. Will you be alright by yourself?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." boy was that ever a lie. I knew nothing would ever be fine again, but what could I say. I couldn't worry the man about my broken heart and shattered life. He just wouldn't understand. I wish I could. 

"Alright then, I am running late, but when I get back I will make you something special. Bye Suze and feel better." again, I wish I could.

It was weird. You would think after the day I had I would just sleep for hours, like last time I visited shadow land. But no. Something was keeping me awake. That something was what Paul had said. _"All I have to do is stop him from dying in the first place. You know it is the right thing to do, for everyone. This way he will be able to live a full life and so will you."_ Paul knew how to give Jesse his life back. I had to find out how, but first I had to talk to the one person that understands. I quickly got out of depression mode and got ready. I raced down towards the mission on one of the bikes. (I really need a license, but that is the least of my worries) I raced towards his office. Luckily, people were still in their classes so no one noticed that I was there. The secretary wasn't in so I let myself into the office.

"Father Dom sorry to bust in like this, but it is important."

"Oh hello Susannah, I was just about to call you. I thought since you weren't here something might have happened. Oh and there is the whole matter concerning Jesse." Great, just great. Mention him and then the tears come. That is what happened, I started crying. Father Dom must be used to me crying over Jesse, since he didn't seem surprised.

"Susannah, really, you have brought this upon yourself. I told you it was a bad idea to get involved with a ghost. Jesse told me all about what happened last night between you two and I think what you did was the right thing. I know how much you really care about Jesse, but letting him go is best, for the both of you. But what I want to know is what brought about the sudden change?" Well right then I blurted out a confession I shouldn't have even to a priest. 

"I love him. I love Jesse, more than anyone I have ever known, but I don't deserve him. He deserves to live without me, with his family and those who deserve to be loved by him. I have a chance to give Jesse his life back and I am going to take it. After all the pain I have caused him, I at least owe him that." Father Dom looked taken back, partly because of what I said and partly because I said it so fast. 

"What in heavens name are you talking about? How can this be accomplished?" I didn't have time to explain what I knew, but it had to be done. 

"Father Dom I have to go. All I know is that it must be done soon, before I change my mind." I ran out of his office and to the nearest pay phone. I picked it up and dialed quickly. I knew he would be home, for the fact that the school had given him a three-day "vacation."

"Hey, it's Suze. Could you pick me up? I am at the mission."

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll be right over."

And a few minutes later, there he was with that same smirk on his face.

****

Father Dom's P.O.V.

She just ran out of the room without answering my question. I hope she knows what she is doing. As I was getting up from my chair, I saw a familiar glow. "Jesse?" Oh no, from the look on his face he had heard the whole thing. He was probably going to try and stop her. "Wait, Jesse, she might be doing the right thing. Don't..." but I didn't get to finish. He was gone, just like Susannah. I fell back in my chair. I hope that everything will turn out right in the end, for everyone.

########################################################################

(A/N: I know another cliffhanger, but I promise I will post again soon. The next chapter is from Jesse's P.O.V.(interesting) What did he hear? How did he react? What is he going to do about it? Read and review and I will post more.)


	5. Confusion

(A/N: Hello everyone! You know reviews can really make you feel better when you are having a bad day. Thank you so much for those who reviewed, since you did I am writing another chapter and posting right away. This is from Jesse's P.O.V. so if I mess it up I am sorry now. Hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator series, I just read them.

#######################################################################

****

Chapter 5: _"Confusion"_

(Jesse P.O.V.)

How could she have said that? I cannot believe those words came from her mouth. I mean after what he did to her, after all we have been through. I thought after that second kiss...she said she didn't care about any of that. Of course, how could I have been so blind? She could never love me. I am dead and that is the way it will always be. The only thing I can do is ask Father Dominic to put me out of my misery and send me to the shadow land. 

I materialized in his office, but quickly hid myself when I saw him talking to her. I would have left, but my name was mentioned and I thought I deserved to know why.****

"Oh hello Susannah, I was just about to call you. I thought since you weren't here something might have happened. Oh and there is the whole matter concerning Jesse." I saw that her eyes began to water. I wanted to comfort her, but I resisted. The priest continued. "Susannah, really, you have brought this upon yourself. I told you it was a bad idea to get involved with a ghost. Jesse told me all about what happened last night between you two and I think what you did was the right thing. I know how much you really care about Jesse, but letting him go is best, for the both of you. But what I want to know is what brought about the sudden change?" I too wanted to know I deserved that at least. What she said next only went to further confuse me. 

"I love him. I love Jesse, more than anyone I have ever known, but I don't deserve him. He deserves to live without me, with his family and those who deserve to be loved by him. I have a chance to give Jesse his life back and I am going to take it. After all the pain I have caused him, I at least owe him that." _Nombre de Dios! _I couldn't understand what I had just heard. Last night I had told her the same thing and it seemed she wanted nothing to do with me. Why couldn't she tell me? What made her push me away? Oh yes, maybe the fact that I am dead! I was angry and I could now feel tears fall from my eyes and burn down my cheek. That had to be the reason. How could she think she doesn't deserve me? If anything I don't deserve her. The only pain I have suffered was the thought that she did not return my love, but she does. It had just occurred to me what else she had said, about giving my life back. More questions filled my mind. How? How could I live with my family? Why would I want to live without her? I couldn't. I wouldn't even exist if it weren't for her. 

"What in heavens name are you talking about? How can this be accomplished?" said Father Dominic. That is exactly what I wanted to know.

"Father Dom I have to go. All I know is that it must be done soon, before I change my mind." And without another word, she got up and ran out the door. I moved from where I was hiding to follow her. 

"Jesse?" Oh no. The priest saw me. Well there is no time for talk, I had too many questions that needed answering and the only person to do so was getting away. The priest gave me a look that indicated he knew I had heard the whole thing. "Wait, Jesse, she might be doing the right thing. Don't..." I had to leave. I couldn't let him talk me out of stopping her. I still had no idea what she was up to, but I know I needed to set things straight before something happens. As I walked out, I saw her get into a car. I looked to see who was driving, and felt my fists clench. Anger was filling my body. Whatever Susannah was planning, and it involved that (*insert Spanish*) _Paul, _then it could not be anything good. I still decided to follow her. I need answers and was not going to give up that easily. _Querida _you have a lot of explaining to do.

########################################################################

(A/N: Ok I don't know if I did a very good job, but the next chapter will be very interesting I promise (also long so it might take me longer) sorry... but it will be worth it! Also we will return to Suze's P.O.V, um also what are they planning? What will Jesse do to Paul? Read and Review and find out! Thanks) 


	6. Three's Company

(A/N: It's been a while, but I was waiting 4 a review for the last chapter, but oh well I am posting anyway. Well this is the next chapter in the story. It is finally getting some where. On with the story...)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator series I just read them.

########################################################################

****

Chapter 6:"_Three's Company"_

Ok that was fast. I called like a minute ago.

"I know. I was just in the neighborhood picking up a few things." Oh yeah I forgot he could read my thoughts. I am not even safe in my own head, what gives? "There is no need to fear me Suze. I am only here to help. If you prefer, I will stop reading your thoughts."

"That would be nice." I got in the car and buckled up. Paul looked content, and that smirk was replaced by a smile. Ok this is weird. Paul is being nice. The only time Paul is ever nice is when he wants something. The ride to his house was silent. I was thinking what my life would be like if we changed the past. I mean, I would have my room all to myself, I would be free of the pain I felt, but I would also be free of the good memories. I guess that is why I had doubts about the whole thing. It was a bitter/sweet feeling. Give up the bad, and give up the good. Do I really want to do this? Of course I do. I am doing this for all the right reasons. I pushed all the other thoughts aside as we drove up to his house.

"We're here." Paul got out, went to the other side of the car and opened my door. Ok, can we say weirder? I mean he was being totally not himself. Maybe I never gave him a chance to.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I got out and he shut my door. Then he went to his trunk and pulled out two bags.

"What is in the bags?" 

"It's a surprise." Ok I hate surprises, but I was trusting him that it would be a good surprise and not something I would have to break his nose for later. He started walking towards the house. I followed behind. We headed up to his bedroom. I was remembering the last time I was here. It made me shiver and not because I was cold. 

Paul put the bags by his bed and pulled out a beautiful emerald green dress. It reminded me of Maria's dress, but with less lace. He placed it on his bed and pulled out some shoes to match. 

"Ok. There are your clothes. I will go change in the bathroom and you can change in here." He left and closed the door. I picked up the dress. It was beautiful. I put it on and laced up the shoes. Perfect fit! Stylish and easy to move in (just incase I run into Maria, yes I still am holding a grudge against her) I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in. I'm ready." Paul opened the door. I turned around and just stared like an idiot. I couldn't believe my eyes. He looked exactly like Jesse, except he wasn't obviously, but pretty close. He was wearing the fitted black pants and the white opened shirt, black knee high boots and topped off with a hat.

"The hat is a bit much isn't it?"

"No, no it looks great."

"Wow. Look at yourself. Suze you look beautiful." I looked in the mirror. I felt rush of doubt creep into my mind, but it was quickly suppressed. This time not by choice. It felt like someone other than myself was controlling my thoughts. Paul came up and put his hand around my waist. "Suze everything will be fine. You just have to trust me." He kissed my cheek. What he said comforted me in some way. And I did, trust him I mean. Paul grabbed a book and an odd shaped necklace. It resembled a pyramid with and eye in the middle. He put it on and opened the book. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand. It was warm, yet shaking. He started reading. A portal opened, like the one when you perform an exorcism. I felt something take my free hand. There was no time to see who or what because a bright twilight took us in, all three of us... 

########################################################################

(A/N: Ok I made Paul kind of nice, but maybe it will change... I am not sure. I am kind of confused on the next chapter but I think I know where I am going. I will post it as soon as I get some reviews. bye 4 now)


	7. Seeing Double

(A/N: So I am putting up another chapter right now cause I am bored and it is short, so hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator Series, I just read them.

####################################################################

Chapter 7:_ "Seeing Double?"_

Landing in a grassy ditch was not where I thought I would end up after being transferred through time, but that is where I ended up. I pushed myself up off the ground and brushed off the remaining dirt and leaves. Good, my dress is fine. I know, I know, but it really is a great dress. I looked around. Everything looked so new and beautiful. This would not be a bad time to live (then I remembered: no cars, no running water, air conditioning, cell phones, television, electricity) but besides all that it was great. So peaceful and relaxing. No pollution or crazy tourists. After the few days I have been through this is exactly what I needed. Then I remembered why I was there and who I was with. I looked around me and noticed that Paul was no where to be found. Where did he go? And who else grabbed my other hand? Oh but I knew too well who the other person was. What I want to know was how did he know? Father Dom probably told him to follow me so I didn't do anything stupid, but you know what I can handle this on my own. And I was, on my own. Jesse wasn't there either. That is just fine, I can do this. 

I walked up on the dirt road to see if anything looked familiar. I looked back down the road and saw a familiar glow. Jesse? It has to be. I was just about to call him when a carriage came from around the corner. The horses were frightened and increasing their speed. My feet felt glued to the road. There was no time to react, but I didn't have to. Someone had done it for me. As I was staring at the horses ready to meet my maker, someone pushed me over to the side of the road. I was laying in the grassy ditch again, my dress wasn't so lucky this time. I felt hands gently hold my head up.

"Miss, Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?" My vision was blurry and I was fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember before I totally blacked out was looking up at Jesse, but he wasn't glowing. 

########################################################################

(A/N: Ok so I will tell you where Jesse and Paul are. The next chapter is from Jesse POV or maybe Paul's I don't no yet... then we are going to switch it to past-Jesse's POV on this whole matter, then it will go back to Suze, will update soon. promise!)


	8. Animal Instincts

(A/N: Hi! here is another chapter. It is three different POVs. From 3 guys! Oh yeah! Tell me what you think! Again it is hard writing from a guy's point of view, but I did my best. Here is the next chapter....)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator series, I just read them, k?

Thank you all who reviewed

****

beebee17: Thanks!

****

Nice Hayley: Thank you! I love Paul too, I still don't know what is up in that mind of his, but we will see. Oh and here are the different point of views for ya!

****

Alda Rethe: Wow, thank you so much for liking my story!

****

reesespieces88: Thanks, here is the update!

#####################################################################

Chapter 8:_ "Animal Instincts" _

****

Jesse's POV:

I followed her all the way to what I supposed was his house. I passed through the door and made my way around looking for her. I found Susannah in rather odd clothes for her holding Paul's hand. I clenched my fists at this sight and held back my anger. He was reading something rather odd, Egyptian I recall. I didn't care at the moment. I grabbed Susannah's other hand and tried to pull her away, but a bright light pulled us forward.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying flat on the ground. I looked around and found this place very familiar. What happened? Where am I? Where is Susannah? I turned around and saw a small pond. A horse was drinking from it and beside the horse was a young man. This seemed so familiar to me. When he turned around I realized the young man was me, alive. How? Is this some sort of memory I am reliving? Am I in the past? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses. They sensed my presence and started to gallop faster. They soon became out of control. They were heading faster and faster down the road. I looked down the road and saw Susannah standing there, not moving. I tried to materialize over to her, but I couldn't. Then just as the carriage was about to strike her, someone pushed her out of the way. I started running towards her but something grabbed my shoulder quite forcefully and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul's POV

Ok it was my first time ever to attempt to time travel. Not such a graceful landing but at least I am still in one piece. I pushed myself off the ground and saw someone I wasn't expecting. I was expecting a beautiful girl in a green dress, not her stupid cowboy's ghost. Somehow he had followed us into the portal. Why must he always get in the way! I will make him pay. I saw him get ready to run towards something and I grabbed his shoulder. I turned him around.

"Where do you think you're going?" I was angry and my voice showed it.

"What are you doing with Susannah? I thought I told you to stay away!" Jesse moved from under my grip and shoved me. He was murderous at the sight of my face. I liked that he despised me, because I was just going to use it against him.

"If you haven't noticed, De Silvia, she is the one who called me. Isn't it obvious? She chose me and not you. What future does she have with you anyway? Suze couldn't stand to see you anymore, so she came to me, with tears in her eyes. We came here, to the past, to stop your death. That way Suze would have a life free from any memory of you! By the way, I bet you are wondering why you can't materialize anywhere. Technically, you aren't dead yet." I was yelling and could tell I was getting to him.

"That isn't true!" And with that he grabbed my neck. I grabbed his and we fell down rolling towards a pond. Not wanting a reoccurrence of the party, I used my power of persuasion. All the anger he was feeling towards me was making him weak and easier to be controlled.

"Stop. Get up and don't move." He did exactly what I said. I got up and brushed off the dirt. That's better. I wasn't planning on De Silvia being here, but now that he is he might come in handy later. "Follow me and keep your mouth shut." I looked around to see if I could find Suze. She must have gone into town, so I headed down the road, Jesse following behind. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Past Jesse's POV:

I am doing the right thing. I kept telling myself that as I was headed down to Carmel, California. My wedding would be in less than a week, but I couldn't go through with it. I snuck out my window before dawn and got on my horse. I had to tell Maria in person that it was over. I had tried to in letters, but she wasn't responding. I know it is wrong to disobey my father, but I was also taught it is wrong to disobey your heart. I had to tell her before it became too late. 

I stopped by a pond to refresh my horse, before entering the town. I turned around and saw a faint glow. Oh please not now. That is the last thing I need, another ghost. I brushed it off and looked down the road. I saw a beautiful girl standing in the road. I then heard the fast gallop of horses. She wasn't moving from her spot. Just as the horses were coming to her I pushed her out of the way. We landed in a grassy ditch. I moved off of her and on to the side. 

"Miss, Miss, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered and then she blacked out. I picked her up off the ground and called my horse. I placed her on the saddle and climbed on. I held her tightly making sure she didn't fall off while I directed the horse towards the town.

I arrived at the boarding house and checked in. I gently placed the girl on the bed and went to get a cool cloth for her head. When I returned I saw her eyes start to open. She looked around the room and then up at me.

"Jesse?"

#######################################################################

(A/N: Ooooooahhhhh interesting... Is Jesse a mediator? Paul can control Ghost Jesse. What is he going to do with him? Suze is in her room, but in the past. How will she take it all in? What will the past Jesse think of her? So many questions, they will be answered soon I hope! bye 4 now)


	9. Changes

****

(A/N: Hey everyone! here is another chapter, back to Suze's POV for now. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it and enjoy reading the reviews! Hope you enjoy!) 

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator series, I just read them like everyone else and then I write about them on here like everyone else...

#####################################################################

Chapter 9:_ "Changes"_

Wow, what a weird dream. I was in the past, back in Jesse's time. I am glad I am back warm and safe in my...room? Ok. I woke up in my room, but not. I also woke up with Jesse leaning towards my face. I thought it was all a dream, until I realized this was my room back in 1850. I wasn't dreaming. My head hurt really bad and there isn't any Advil I could just plop in my mouth to make it better. I looked up at Jesse and he had a shocked expression on his face. I was wondering what was up with him 'til it dawned on me; he has no clue who I am. Great, Suze, just freak the guy out by saying his name and he has never even met you, yet. 

I scooted back towards the headboard of the bed. How was I going to explain myself? I didn't intend on actually meeting Jesse. I just wanted to prevent him from dying and then leave. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so, since here I am face to face with him and I can't think of anything to say. I looked toward the window and noticed it was still daylight. Ok good, there is still time. Jesse broke the awkward silence.

"Um.. are you feeling better? You did hit your head pretty hard. I didn't mean to knock you over, but it was the only way to move you from getting hit by the horses. Bye the way, What is your name, querida? And how did you know mine?" I knew that was coming. Great now I have to think up another lie to tell Jesse. Wait, did he just call me querida. He doesn't even know me and he calls me that. Is that a sign or does he just call all the girls he rescues that. Whatever, I have to think up a story and fast. So this is what I said.

"Thank you very much for saving my life. I am Susannah Simon and I was sent as a messenger from Maria to tell a Hector or Jesse de Silvia that the wedding is off." Ok I know, it was stupid and he probably wouldn't believe me, but that was all I could think of. I looked up into his eyes for a reaction. His look of concern turned to a look of happiness. He grabbed me into a hug. I was shocked, but glad to be back in Jesse's arms.

"Thank you. I am so happy she agrees with me. I was so worried she would take it that I was offending her." He didn't know how right he actually was. 

Jesse pulled back very slowly. Our faces were so close. 

"I know this might seem a little strange, but have we met? I feel like somehow I know you. I am sorry, you must find me somewhat impolite for asking." I could feel his breath. Well this is new, Jesse breathing, that kind of shocked me on its own. He stood up quickly, grabbed the cloth and placed it on my head. I smiled up at him. My right ankle was strangely very itchy. I leaned forward to itch it and found out why. It was all bloody and cut. Worst of all, it totally ruined the dress! Ok like I said before, it was a really nice dress. Jesse took one look at my foot, "Dios, I am so sorry. Don't move we need to clean your wound." He grabbed another wet cloth and started to clean up my ankle. I thought this would be a good time to ask him about his life and family. Hey I was curious. We talked for awhile. I learned a lot about Jesse and his life before he died. He talked about his parents, his sisters, and working on their ranch. I told him about my life leaving out that I was from the future, of course, but I told him the basics. I realized it was getting late and I had to get Jesse out of there before Diego shows up.

"Oh, it is getting late. I really should be on my way back..." 

"Not in this condition and it is too late for you to be out alone."

"I really need to leave." I started to get off the bed. My head and ankle was sore, but I could manage. Jesse thought otherwise. I stood up and wobbled a little. Jesse came over and put an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Well, if you must leave, I will escort you back to Maria's. You can ride on my horse." Maria's? Oh yeah I am supposedly a friend or whatever. Oh well..

"You really don't have to.."

"Yes and I want to." He looked into my eyes. I could feel my heart beat faster. He reached for the door, his gaze not leaving my own, and opened it. I looked out in the hall and suddenly my heart stopped. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" There stood Paul, and behind him stood Jesse, well his ghost. He wasn't moving at all. His expression was blank, but his eyes were looking right at me. The other Jesse was still holding me tightly around my waist. I looked up at his face. He was as surprised as I was and it wasn't because of Paul. He was staring directly at, well, himself.

Wait, hold on, what?!

#################################################################

(A/N: OOOOOHHHHH what will happen next...I know, I know another cliffhanger, but I will try to update soon. Hoped you liked this chapter, please review! Bye4 now)


	10. Trust?

****

(A/N: Wow! It has been awhile. Sorry about that. School and writers block got in the way. And now that I am finally done with this chapter I can get on to the good stuff in the story that I have planned for the characters! so here it is...)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator series, just read and write 'bout them, don't sue! please...

thank you reviewers: (You all Rock!)

soccerchic: thank you so very much!

NiceHayley: Wow, that was so sweet! I am so glad you love my story, sorry bout the wait, hope you like this chapter.

rooneyball: thank you chio, and yes I knew it was you. glad you liked it!

Foolish Fish: Thank you so much! 

Chapter 10:_ "Trust?"_

Well my life just keeps getting better and better. I would have fainted but that would have been too _Gone with the Wind_ for my taste. 

Paul turned towards Jesse and whispered something to him. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eye. I saw a look of pain and disgust on his face and then headed down the stairs. I grabbed Paul, pulled him in the room and shut the door. 

"What did you say to him and how did you...why did he...?" 

"Jesse is taking care of a little problem for me. Oh where are my manners. I am Paul Slater and you must be Jesse in the flesh. It is nice to meet one of you who don't want to kill me." He let out a little laugh in spite of himself and extended his hand forward. Jesse took it hesitantly; still looking bewildered from everything happening around him. I would have been too. I mean this is a pretty messed up situation we have found ourselves in. I then remembered that Jesse could see himself so he must be...

"Are you a mediator?" I had to just go out and say it. He stared at me stuttering on his words.

"Well, I mean, in some ways yes, and I suppose you are one as well. Is he?" He nodded towards Paul.

"Kind of. He likes to call himself a shifter, which is what I am also."

"Yes my grandaunt talked of that. She is..." He was cut off by Paul hurrying over toward us. He grabbed my upper arm steering me toward the door.

"Uh Suze we really must be sticking to the plan. I don't know how long my distraction will last." I didn't care. I needed some answers 

"Did you know Jesse was a mediator?" I said angrily to Paul.

"It is my job to know, of course I did."

"And you never decided to tell me."

"I thought Jesse would have told you that, seeing as you too are so close and all. It seemed pretty important." Ok even Paul knew. Jesse was never very open about his past. Well now that I think about it, we're even on the whole lying thing I mean. As mad as I was, I held it in. We had a job to do and that was the important thing.

"Paul, do you think we should just tell him the whole thing?" Jesse might as well know since he was a mediator too. He might not find what he are doing as weird as others might.

"All right. We have come by some information that maybe of some importance to you. Don't ask us how, just listen. Maria was displeased with you rejecting her. She sent Diego out here to stop that information from coming out in the open. He is down stairs in the saloon as we speak. We need to get you out of here and now." Jesse started pacing the room cursing in Spanish under his breath. I couldn't blame him. If I had just seen my own ghost, got some odd visitors, and then been told by said odd visitors that someone wanted to off me, well I would be saying some pretty colorful words right now. I walked over toward him and put my hands on his shoulders. I looked into his eyes.

"Jesse he is telling the truth, you must trust us. We have to get you out of here. What you saw, or who you saw, is what will happen if we don't." He stared at me searching my face. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I do trust you, _querida_, but for some reason I don't trust your friend Mr. Slater." Well there were so many reasons he was correct on that assumption. 

"Jesse, please you must come with us. It is the best, for everyone." As I said this I could feel the tears form behind my eyes. I knew I was doing the right thing. Then why did feel so wrong. Paul saw my weakness forming and stepped in.

"We can go out through the window, take the horses and head out of town. I have some friends who will take you to a safe location. Susannah and I must leave before anything else is altered. You will have to stay there until you hear news of Diego and Maria's wedding. Then it will be all right for you to head back to your family." Paul had really thought this out. He headed toward the window and motioned us to follow. Paul was the first one down. I was just about to jump out when Jesse pulled me aside.

"Do you trust him?" Well, I trusted him enough to take me to the past to stop the love of my life, you, from being strangled to death by your deranged fiancee's lover. I would say I trusted him. Although there was something in my mind questioning his motives. So I guess there is something about him I don't trust. That is what I wanted to say, but all that came out was a squeaky "Yes"

"Then up you go." He helped me out the window, then waited till I reached the ground to climb down. I remembered my Jesse was still in the house. I turned to Paul and asked,

"What will happen to Jesse?" He knew which one I meant.

"He will fade like a memory once the sun rises. Then the alteration of the past will be complete and we can go home. Don't worry. You are doing the right thing Suze." I felt better. I don't know why. All the questions in my head disappeared and I felt I would soon be free of all my painful memories. 

Paul managed to acquire two more horses. We got on and headed out of Carmel.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes." 

I should have known better. I wish now I could take that back. 

########################################################################

(A/N: Ok this chapter was really hard to write and I don't know why. Sorry if it was bad. It was just something I needed in the story to get to the good stuff! please review I really appreciate it! Oh and what will Paul do? Does it have something to do with his "friends"? I will try and post soon! bye for now!)


	11. Running

****

(A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. It is short, but the next one will be longer. I don't like this chapter title, but oh well! here it is, hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: So yeah, I have written this a lot, but it must go on... (and on) Don't own the Mediator series, I just write about them. k? 

Thank you reviewers! As you know, you all rock! 

################################################################

Chapter 11:_ "Running"_

We were now on the outskirts of town. It was to dark to see anything really except the stars shining so bright in the night sky. You know, the bright ones have already died. Their glow continues on because of the distance the light has to travel. I don't know why I was thinking this, some piece of information that was always coming out of Doc. It sort of reminded me of Jesse, my Jesse. Just as the sun would rise in a few hours, the stars would disappear, just like him. I am glad it was dark out so no one could see the tears that came down my face.

It had been a full hour (or what felt like an hour) of riding. The horse saddle was killing me. Remind me never to ride a horse again. It is nothing like the merry-go-round at the park. It smells, it's itchy, it hurts, and it was extremely boring. The path we took was narrow so we had to ride behind each other. Paul was taking the lead, I was behind him, and Jesse was behind me, watching the back. I looked ahead of Paul and noticed the road was getting wider. 

"Paul, are we there yet?" I know, childish but this ride was becoming very monotonous .

"Almost. Just a little.." But Paul didn't finish his sentence, instead he came to a complete stop. I then realized why he stopped. There were three men, also on horseback. But unlike them we didn't have guns. 

"Give us all your goods and your horses and then put your hands up." We complied with their demands. I mean what else were we supposed to do? We lowered ourselves off the horse and handed over the reins. We didn't have much anyway to give them. They looked a little disappointed, but what did they expect? "Also we want the girl." Ok what? He did not just say that. I was just about to pop him one in the face, when Jesse came up close behind me. He whispered so only I could hear.

"_Querida_, when I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything." Before I could protest, Jesse pulled out a knife from his boot and lunged an arm around the leader's neck. "Nobody move. Susannah now!" I looked into his eyes. It would be my last memory of him. I saw something I hadn't seen in a while. There was sorrow, pain, and love in that one look. I pulled myself away and ran. I did exactly what Jesse had told me to do. I ran and did not stop. I could not stop. The realization that I would never see him again finally sank in. The tears were flowing freely now. 

__

Bang!

A loud fire rang through my ears. I fell to the ground. Did I fail? Did Jesse give up his life to save mine? Why? I had to go back to see what had happened, to know it wasn't true. I turned around and ran into someone. My eyes were blurry, but I could never forget that voice.

"Susannah, I have been looking everywhere for you, why...why are you crying?" I did fail. Jesse was dead again and this time it was all my fault.

That is what I thought at the time, but eyes can be deceiving, as well as feelings. 

######################################################################

(A/N: I know this chapter was short but it was important. The next chapter is from Suze's and past Jesse's P.O.V. (Longer) so I will try and update soon! promise! hopefully I won't be too busy. That will not happen( I hope!) Bye 4 now...please review!)


	12. Misleading

(A/N: Hey everyone! This Chapter is from Past Jesse's P.O.V. just so you know. If it is confusing I am sorry. Just remember Paul can read minds. Ok on to the chapter. Enjoy!) 

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator series, I just read them!

Thank you to all of those nice people who reviewed… **You Rock!**

Nice Hayley: You are awesome! Thanks for always reviewing my story. 

Reesespeices88: Yes poor Jesse, this chapter some more tears for Jesse, but it will get better for him.

Rooneyball: Wow. Thanks 4 reviewing chio! You rock, and I will send you feed back on your story. I promise!

####################################################################

Chapter 12: "Misleading"

Past Jesse's P.O.V.

I saw her look into my eyes. Those mysterious green eyes searched my soul and found feelings I tried to hide. I could tell she knew what I was feeling for her at that very moment. I couldn't explain it. I barely knew her, but that look was all I needed. She broke our gaze and turned around to run. I saw her disappear into the dark forest, hoping she would not find anymore danger along her way. She was dear to me and I had to protect her. 

I was still struggling to keep the leader at knife point. The other two had gotten off their horses and were pointing their guns at my face. Susannah's friend, Paul, had a grin form across his face. How could anything amuse him at a time like this.

"Jesse let go of the nice man." I was shocked. What was he talking about? Did he know these men? "Yes, Jesse I do. These are my friends I told you about and if you don't let go, Roberto won't be to happy with you." That (insert Spanish) How could he? What was he thinking? "You want to know Jesse. Fine I will tell you. This was my plan all along. Suze could never get it into that pretty little head of hers that you two are from completely different worlds. It could never work out in the end. I tried to make her understand, but she was too blind to see what was right in front of her. So I persuaded her to come back to the past with me to stop you from being murdered, well at least that was the plan I told her." I knew when I was out numbered but I don't give up that easily. I released Roberto and grabbed a gun attached to my horse's saddle. 

Bang!

I guess I wasn't quick enough, because the next thing I know, the gun dropped from my hand and I was holding my upper arm tightly. Blood was seeping through my shirt. Luckily the bullet only grazed my arm, but the blood was coming out profusely. I ripped part of my shirt to bind up the wound.

"I told you Jesse, not to mess with Roberto. Like me, he can hold a grudge." He turned towards his friends, "Louis bound his hands and drag him along side one of the horses. Keep an eye on him. Take him a few miles farther. I don't really care what you do with him, just make sure he doesn't die. I don't really feel like dragging him up to shadow land again." I then realized the Paul's friends had a slight glow about them. Ghostly minions to do his bidding? Who or what does he think he is? 

Louis did as Paul said and we were on our way. Before we left, Paul came over and said something I did not understand.

"Thank you Jesse. Now I have everything and you are left with just her memory. I told you I'd make you pay." If I wasn't bound and gagged I would have said some foul words along with my fist connecting with his face. He let out a little smirk and got on his horse. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I am off to claim what's rightfully mine. Besides it is almost dawn and my time here is almost up. Adios." While he was saying this, I noticed an old book in one of the saddle bags. It look familiar, but I had never seen it before. I lifted my bound hands and grabbed the book. I held it in between my back and hands. Whatever the book contained, I was certain it was something important. He left and headed the way Susannah had ran not to long before. I had to figure out a way to get to her before he found her. But my situation looked hopeless. 

####################################################################

(A/N: We all new it was coming. Paul going to the dark side, but hey that's life. What will he find when he goes back to get Suze. What will happen to past Jesse when he finds something interesting in the book? Our favorite ghost, what is he up to? There will be major conflicts in the next chapter and some fluff because I love it… I will update asap! Bye 4 now!) 


	13. Connection

(A/N: Hey everyone! This is my longest chapter yet! I am excited. I finally got to my twist. Oh and I read the preview for _Twilight_! So AWESOME! If you haven't read it go read it! Oh and I was in Spanish and we were writing letters and we started out with Querido and Querida. It reminded me of this and so I had to update. I blabber on and on, now here is the chapter!)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator series, just write about them!

Thank you reviewers You all ROCK!

Nice Hayley: "Shifting is the Force" wow that analogy was so awesome! Thanks for reviewing, you rock! as always...( when you are sleep deprived it is the perfect time to write. I always get crazy ideas when I have no sleep)

Esodes08: I don't take anonymous reviews? I didn't know that, sorry. This chapter is long like you wanted. I don't think you are bossy. Thank for telling me what you wanted to read about. I hope you like it! You also rock!

rooneyball: I know you didn't review, cause it wouldn't let you, but That's ok. You still rock! and I am still sad :(

################################################################ 

Chapter 13: "_Connection"_

I was still crying into his shirt. I couldn't look into his eyes knowing I failed him again and he would be stuck in this world. Why do I always mess everything up? Jesse tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Susannah, why did you come to the past and with Paul? He said the last word with disgust. Wait, past Jesse didn't know all the things Paul had done yet.

"Jesse how did you know that?"

"Of course I knew. I followed you to his house. I went into the room and tried to pull you away, because I desperately needed to speak with you, but we were all pulled into that light. I was thrown to the ground next to Paul. I saw you down the road and you were pushed off by, well, me. I tried to follow, but Paul took control of me. I cannot explain how. He told me what you two were planning to do, stop my death. Why, Susannah? I would also like to know about what happened between us?"

Ok that was a lot to take in. This was my Jesse. Then that shot I heard did not kill him. There was still time, but I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. His embrace was very comforting and I didn't want to let go, ever. But I did. I backed away and answered his question.

"Jesse. You are making this harder for me. You weren't supposed to know about any of this. I do not deserve you," at this point I was a blubbering mess. "You deserve to be with your family and have a chance to find someone to love, other than me. We are from different worlds. You belong here and I belong back in my own time. Please try to understand it is for the best." It was so hard to actually say this to his face. He gave me an unreadable look and was silent.

"Jesse please say something." The tears burnt my face as they fell. He was starring the ground.

"Do you love me?" His dark eyes were still focused on the dirt floor beneath us.

"What?" I was a little shocked at what he had said.

"Do you love me?" He raised his head and met my eyes, "How can you say I don't deserve you Susannah? I love you, more than anything. I have made that clear to you. You obviously share my same feelings, I do recall. You shared that information with the priest." His voice had anger and hurt laced within each word.

"How did you know? Were you spying one me?"

"Of course not. I happened to materialize in his office while you were in there. I was on my way to ask the priest to exorcise me, seeing as I had no reason to be in this world any longer." That hurt the worst. I was his reason for staying and I rejected him, I betrayed him. I couldn't take this any longer. I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me toward him. "Susannah I just need to know if what you said is the truth. If it is true, I need to hear it and then you are free to choose what your heart tells you." He was right. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I couldn't lie to Jesse any longer.

"I love you, Jesse. I always have and I know I always will. But you must understand this is your chance to live and it is your only chance. You must take it, regardless of what we feel." I couldn't say anymore. My throat had swollen up and my tears blurred my eyes. What happened next took my breath away.

Jesse brought his lips to mine. It was a kiss that disgraced all others before it. I felt right then that we were meant for each other, like nothing else mattered. After what felt like hours I pulled away for air. I had to tell him the truth, about Paul. All of a sudden, Jesse started to choke. His knees gave in and he collapsed on the ground. What was happening?

"Jesse what's wrong? What is happening to you? Don't leave me, now. You can't, please!" Jesse started to fade.

"Susannah, I, I.." And after that he was gone. Just like that. He was in my arms and now they were empty. Dawn was approaching and my time would soon be up too. I buried my head in my hands. My eyes were almost out of tears to cry. I heard a thud and footsteps coming closer to me. I looked at the black boots. Then a face two inches away from mine.

"What's with the water works?" Well I don't have to tell you who it was.

**Past Jesse's P.O.V.**

I was left alone with the dead robbers. They were sitting around a fire talking about who was better at what during their life. I found a knife near by and cut myself lose. I started reading the book I borrowed from Paul. I came across a marked page. _Time Travel_. I looked across the page and there I noticed something interesting. _Soul Transference._ I read it in a whispered tone. It wasn't like they noticed me anyway.

"_To switch a life for another,_

To alter the state of being

The thought of the soul to replace

Through your eyes will be seeing."

As I was reading this the thought of seeing my ghost crept into my mind. Don't ask me why. All of a sudden I felt as though my breathing stopped and I was choking. I fell over lying on my side, and I blacked out.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and sat up. Nombre de Dios. I gasped for air. Wait, air? My lungs were filled with air. I am alive! I am alive! I couldn't believe it. After 150 years of being dead I never knew how much I missed being alive. I looked over searching for Susannah. Where did she go? When I stood up I noticed three rather grungy looking ghosts arguing with each other. A book fell from my lap. I took it with me and slipped away unnoticed. I grabbed a horse and headed into the forest. Before I got to far I notice someone materialize right next to me. It was my ghost.

"I don't have much time, but I must tell you about Paul. He is out to get Susannah. They are departing from here at sunrise. You must hurry to her; he is not to be trusted. That book you have is very important. That was how we were switched. Soul Transference. I remember Aunt Rosa speak of it. Things were meant to be this way. Now go!"

The sun started to rise and my ghost disappeared as if he was never there. It was odd conversing with myself, but my life has always been complicated. I pulled at the reins and sped into the forest to where I left Susannah.

**Suze's P.O.V.**

I looked at Paul and fell backwards. I was shocked to see him.

"What happened? Where is Jesse? What happened with the robbers?"

"Oh, they were taken care of and Jesse is safe. I promise no harm will come to him, but we must leave now." He looked up over the trees. I saw the sun rising. I knew he was right. He stood up and offered me one of his hands. I took it and stood up. He went over to his horse and searched the saddlebag. He started to look a little worried.

"Where is my..."

"Looking for this?"

I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open.

#####################################################################

(A/N: Was that long enough for everyone? Wow this took me a long time. I hope you all enjoyed it! I will update soon! (Hopefully) It was my whole take on the soul transference. And no souls were harmed in the making of the fanfic.(hehe) cause technically, it isn't murder if it is the same person. School is almost over. Yeah! Cool, now you all know what to do push the little purple button you know you want to!)__


	14. Past, Present, and Future

(A/N: Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time, but this is the last chapter and I had homework and finals, and everything else. I hope this chapter is good and to let everyone know there will be a sequel to this story, so this is not the end. Now on with the show...)

Disclaimer: yeah ok, don't own Mediator Series or anything about them, I just read them and then write about it. good now that's all clear..

Thank you Reviewers: You all ROCK!!! Last chapter dedicated to all of you!

Nice Hayley: Thank you so much for the reviews. I always love reading what you have to say. You are always so nice!

Esodes08: I am glad you liked it. I love how your reviews are long and fun to read. I think you will like what happens to Paul in the end.

BloodyRayne: "Holy Skittles!" wow I have never heard that. That was so awesome! Thanks for reviewing.

rooneyball: I know you were confused but maybe this chapter will make it all better! thanks fro reviewing!

Chapter 14:_ "Past, Present, and Future"_

(Suze POV)

"Looking for this?"

The air was still and the only sound came from crickets chirping. I could see the sun begin to rise behind the mountains.

I turned toward the owner of the familiar voice. Why did he come back? If I looked at him again it would just bring a fresh batch of tears and by then I was sick of it, crying I mean.

There stood past Jesse with Paul's book in his hand. He looked as if he just ran a marathon. Jesse was stuggling for air and sounded short of breath.

I thought at the time that maybe Paul had dropped his book and past Jesse came back to return it. Oh was I ever wrong. This was way more complicated then I could have ever imagined. Number one: That wasn't past Jesse...

Jesse started to come towards me. Paul looked murderously toward him and then grabbed my arm rather tightly.

"Jesse hand me the book so Suze and I can go back to _our_ time." Paul sounded a little impatient.

"Let her go, Slater. I thought I told you to stay away from Susannah." I noticed his scar glowing dangerously white. What happened between them, anyway? Jesse couldn't have known about that. There were too many questions running through my mind. My head was pounding. I had just lost Jesse, his ghost anyway, and now here he is again. I just wanted to leave and forget about everything, I felt Paul's grip grow tighter.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that? I see you have lost your outer-worldly glow. I guess your past liked to do a little reading, under the topic _soul transference_." Hold-the-Phone! What?! Jesse, my Jesse, is alive?

"Jesse?" My voice was soft and confused. What happened? Jesse lost his angered look for a moment and it was a replaced a hint of happiness.

"Yes, Susannah, it's me. I will explain everything later; right now we need..." Paul cut him off.

"I don't think so De Silvia. You ruin everything. This time you will not get away with it. You know have your life back. Let us get back to ours. I now am taking what is rightfully mine." I hate it when guys think that girls are their possession.

"First of all Paul..." I didn't finish because the next thing I know they were at it again. Fists flying and all.

"Susannah is not yours and never will be. Leave her alone!" Jesse spat in Paul's face.

"Oh, I suppose she loves you. How could you two ever work? You may have gotten your life back, but I can easily fix that." With that he took another swing. The book went flying and landed with a thud on the ground. I ran over toward it and quickly turned to the page on time travel. If Paul could open the portal then so could I. After all I am a shifter too. So I read it...

(Jesse's POV)

That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. Paul had to be taught a lesson for every wrong thing he had done. I am not ashamed to say my emotions took over me. I lunged at him. He through a punch and I ducked but the book flew from my hands. I didn't care at the moment. Giving Paul what he deserved was all that was running through my mind. I heard the faint sound of Susannah's voice in the back round.

"You know what ever happens you will never win, Slater."

"Wrong. You may have won the battle, Jesse, but I will win the war. Like I told Suze, I'll be back and this time we play my way." He said those last words and we were thrusted through that same blinding light.

Suze POV

Note to self: No More Time Travel!

I was lying flat on my face in the middle of the road. I pushed myself up off the ground and looked around. Where was Jesse? or Paul for that matter. I was all by myself, at like five in the morning. At least I was back to the present, but I was still dressed in the now tattered emerald dress. I turned around and saw a pair of lights speeding toward me.

Before I had time to react, I was pushed to the side of the road.

I opened my eyes to a sight I had seen before.

"Querida, are you all right?" Jesse was inches away from my face. I just stared at him as I took in everything that had happened.

And what's with me always getting knocked down all the time? It is really getting old. I still couldn't believe Jesse was alive and here with me, in my time. Although I was very happy I had to ask why,

"Jesse, why didn't you stay with your family, in your own time? You could be living your old life right now. You would have been able to see and talk with your family and friends. Why did you come..."

I guess I must have been rambling on again, because the next thing I know, my mouth was silenced by Jesse's lips. No words could describe how it felt. If I thought Jesse was a good kisser when he was a ghost I had another think coming. It was the best moment of my life.

Jesse soon realized he needed to breathe and pulled away.

"Did that answer your question?" he gazed into my eyes and smiled. I gave him an embarrassed grin. "Susannah, without you my life would have no meaning. You were right. I would have been able to be with my family and friends, but that was my old life. I want to start my new life with you." He was holding onto me tightly and brought me closer. "I love you, querida, and nothing will ever change that."

Another mind blowing kiss followed that. We then decided that I had better get back before my mom totally freaked. As we were walking to my house, I had a strange feeling we were forgetting something.

Jesse led me to my door and gave my a soft kiss.

"Get some rest, querida. I will come check in on you later." Jesse started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"The rectory, of course."

"Oh yeah. Jesse don't give Father Dom a heart attack with your new look and all."

"I won't. I will tell him slowly."

"By-the-way, you told me you would explain everything."

"I will, but right now you need your rest." Why does he always do that? I wasn't tired, ok maybe a little. You would be too, if you just traveled 150 years back to the future.

"Oh and Jesse,"

"Yes, Susannah?" I could tell in his voice he was getting tired of me asking questions.

"I love you."

There were a few more affectionate kisses and then I finally made it back in the house. I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do, but I didn't care. I was in a happy dream world. Jesse could now take me places and I could introduce him to my family and friends. And best of all he loves me!

I looked up at the clock, 6:15 am. Ok good, mom already left for work. I slowly crept up the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?"

Darn! and I almost made it too. I turned around to see Andy with his arms across his chest looking up at me. "Where were you last night and why are you dressed like that?"

Quick lie, think Suze, think!

"I know I was sick and had to stay home, but I was needed at school for some president business. Then my friend asked if I could stay over, and I said yes cause I really needed to talk to her and then I came back home to get ready for school and now here you are asking me where I was and why I am dressed like this. Well, my friend was helping me rehearse a play I am trying out for and I must have fallen asleep in it and..."

"Ok hunny, I get it. Luckily your mother didn't know you were gone. She was called yesterday on special assignment and I couldn't get a hold of her. But now you are safe and sound and that is all that matters." I have now figured out that rambling on make people forget what they asked you and don't care anymore. They just want you to shut up. He gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Thanks." I think I might be getting used to Andy, even him calling me hunny isn't so bad.

I turned back and headed to my room. Man was I beat. I couldn't go to school today.

Little did I know, school was the least of my problems.

I took off the old tattered dress and placed it on my chair. I took a quick shower and got ready for school. I was just about to lay down to take a quick nap, when the phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is the Suze?" It was a tired, old voice on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Slaski. I am calling to tell you there is something wrong with Paul."

I smacked my head. How could I forget about Paul? Well.. anyway back to the point.

"What do you mean? Did he make it back home alright?"

"When he came home early this morning, my nurse found him coughing on the floor and then he just passed out. I can't explain it. He appears to be in a comatose state. What happened yesterday?"

Should I tell him? He might as well know. I told him the whole story. He was quiet for a few moments after and then spoke up.

"I think I know what is wrong. Suze, what ever you do don't fall asleep. I will contact you later when I have some more information." he hung up.

Not fall asleep. Was he crazy? My eyelids felt so heavy. I tried to do what he said, but it wasn't my fault. I fell to the floor and passed out...

#######################################################################

(A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried my best! I know it is the end and a cliff hanger, but there is a sequel and hopefully will be up soon, but might take a while, I don't know... Thank you everyone for helping me get through my first story! Please review! always love, always rock,

muzacgurl)


End file.
